Elites
by robb-jon-stark
Summary: Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumé, désolé. L'univers de Game Of Thrones dans les temps modernes.


Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, que j'espère vous plaira. J'ai deux semaines de vacances, et je vous promets d'essayer de poster de nouveaux chapitres pour chacune de mes fictions.

L'Elite :

Je marche dans les couloirs du lycée, le lycée Westeros. Je me dirige vers l'ancien bureau d'administration. Je sais qu'il s'y trouve, depuis que cette aile, réservée à l'administration, a été délaissée pour la nouvelle, il ne fait qu'y squatter.

Arrivée au bureau, je le vois, là, allonger sur la table encore présente. Je m'approche doucement de lui, il a les yeux fermés et porte ses écouteurs. La musique est tellement forte que j'arrive à l'entendre, c'est_ Teenagers _de _Chemical Romance_. On dirait qu'il dort ou qu'il est mort. Attend ... ! C'est bon, il respire ! Ouf ! Put ... Naise !

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est mignon avec sa peau d'albâtre en contraste avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, et ses lèvres si tentantes. Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? C'est Ramsay ! Mon ami, non, c'est même mon meilleur ami, et le seul, donc pas de "ses lèvres si tentantes" à la Stéphenie Meyer, c'est non ! Pas de ça ! Bon, il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits. Tu es venu pour une chose en particuliers, alors vas-y, ma belle ! Je me donne des ordres, ça y est, je suis devenu folle.

Je l'effleure, pour lui signaler ma présence, ses paupières s'ouvrent, j'aperçois, enfin ses yeux bleus limpides et transperçant. Stop ! Et, n'en profite pas pour te parler à toi-même !

Ramsay se redresse, enlève ses écouteurs et arrête sa musique, j'en profite pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est à ce moment, que je commence ma comédie, et action ! "Clap dans la tête !"

Je lui fais mon expression triste, une expression qu'il connaît par cœur, vu que je l'utilise à chaque fois que je veux quelque chose de sa part, et bien sûre cela fonctionne à chaque fois.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Oh ! Rien. C'est juste, que mon père est parti en voyage d'affaires, je suis donc toute seule ce week-end, dans cette GRANDE MAISON. En plus, avec ces meurtres et ces cambriolages, qui se produisent dans mon quartier, ces temps-ci.

-Il n'y a ni meurtres ni cambriolages dans ton quartier.

-Euh ... Comment tu pourrais le savoir tu n'habite pas le quartier."

Il sourit. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime se sourire. Il me regarde et me dit:

"-Je passerai le week-end avec toi.

-Comment ? Je ne veux, surtout pas te déranger, mais si tu insiste, ok !"

Il rigole. Mission accompli.

On est resté là, à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout de n'importe quoi. Il me questionne sur ma nouvelle classe et vice versa, et puis la sonnerie. Déclencheur de l'Apocalypse, enfin, je veux dire des cours. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la limite.

Le lycée est divisé en trois zones. Il y a la zone C réservé aux élèves boursiers, la zone B aux élèves riches et la zone A aux Elites. Les Elites sont des nobles, ils descendent des familles fondatrices.

L'an passé, Ramsay est avec moi dans la zone B mais, ça c'était avant. Va falloir que j'arrête de parodier la pub Krys.

Cette année, il a évolué, il est dans la zone A. Comment ? C'est simple ... Ou pas. Vous allez comprendre, alors voilà, Ramsay est un enfant illégitime, et pas de n'importe qui mais de Roose Bolton. La famille Bolton fait partie de l'Elite. Il s'est chargé de tous, afin que Ramsay ait les avantages d'un Elite. Pourquoi ? Monsieur Bolton est veuf depuis peu, ne lui ayant laissée aucun enfant de son vivant, aucun héritier, il décide de reconnaître Ram comme son fils, et devient ainsi l'héritier de la maison Bolton. La mère de Ram n'a pas hésité à donner sa garde à son père. J'ai bien remarqué, que cela l'a infecté, c'est pourquoi, en tant que BFFB (Best Friend Forever Baby) LOL (Laugh Out Loud), je me suis donnée pour mission de le faire sourire tous les jours. De le rendre heureux, pas comme… Vous voyez, quoi ! Je suis vierge, et d'après ma situation amoureuse, je vais le rester un moment encore.

Etant le premier jour, les professeurs nous ont justes présenter leur programme de l'année. Les quatre heures du matin fini, je sors de la salle au plus vite, direction l'ancien bureau d'administration sans oublier de passer entre temps par mon casier, prendre mon déjeuner. Je constate, sur place que, Ram n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'assois sur une des chaises près du bureau, je mets mes écouteurs, et l'attends. Fermant les yeux, je me laisse envahir par Over the love de Florence and the Machine. Je pose mes pieds au bord de la table, et me détends contre le dossier de ma chaise. Un peu trop. Mon corps est attiré par le sol, l'effet gravité ! J'essaie tout de même de m'accrocher à quelque chose, malheureusement il n'y a rien à proximité à part la chaise, et comme une conne je m'y tiens. La suite est inévitable, la chaise s'écroule au sol, et moi à sa suite. Quand on est conne, on eeeest conne !

"-Aiiie ! Mon dos ! "

Je tente de me relever, et là ! Attention, mesdemoiselles ! Je vois un jeune homme, qui vient à mon secours. Je n'arrive pas à savoir, si oui ou non, c'est un mirage, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre arrive, il est tout aussi beau, et… Oh mon Dieu ! Un troisième ! C'est l'APOTHEOSE ! Ils sont tous les trois si beau ! C'est mon rêve, qui se réalise ! Oh la la la ! Trop d'émotions, je crois que je vais pleurer.

C'est comme dans les films d'amours pourris, mais qu'on regarde quand même. C'est toujours la même histoire, dans ces films, mais quand tu le vis, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Toute les filles digne de ce nom veulent de beaux jeunes hommes qui leurs cours après, et qui se battent pour elles. Le seul bémol, est qu'à la fin, la fille en question, ne doit en choisir qu'un seul, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, les hommes ont le droit d'être polygames, et que les femmes, elles ne peuvent pas être polyandres ? Les ménages à plusieurs n'est pas que le fantasme des hommes, il est aussi celui des femmes. Enfin bref, ce que je vis à ce moment est un rêve et… Ramsay ? Mais qu'… C'est vrai qu'il est mignon… Papa !? Attendez ! Non, là stop le rêve ! On arrête tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ici ?

Fin.

Merci de laisser des reviews.


End file.
